Children under careful surveillance for infection from bacterial or other viral agents are studied. The serum and mucosal responses to a number of bacterial and viral candidate vaccines are being investigated. M01RR000950231 Studies show that the effect of aging influences individual routes of drug metabolism to variable extents using mephenytoin, debrisoquine, and dapsone as probes. A proportion of patients with scleroderma have selective impairment of certain routes of oxidative drug metabolism.